


Weightless

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stanley has truama, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stanley Uris has never felt weightless. Until he meets a new person, who loves him for him.





	Weightless

THURSDAY, AUGUST 29TH, 2019

_ I’m back in that place where it feels like I'm falling. Feels like I'm never going to find the ground. It makes me dizzy and it disorients me. I’m back in the place that I don’t want to be in. My body feels empty like my soul left it long ago. I feel like I’m taking up space and for absolutely no reason should I be here. It’s been weighing on me for a while and I never really paid dust to it. I have no motivation to do anything anymore. I can barely do schoolwork or even talk to my family. I can't do anything anymore. I'm a shell. Nothing else. I wish that I had a way out. Writing in this damn journal makes me feel like I'm yelling into the void. _

Stan sighed and leaned back into his chair. It wasn't helping. Nothing did. All of it was still  _ there. _ He was tired of it. Tired of the fear he felt any time he made a noise that was a little too loud. Even though he had Maggie, who loved him enough to adopt him, he still feared he'd have to go back to that hell hole.

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 27TH, 2019

Bill didn't know what to expect when his parents said a 'small town' but he sure as hell didn't expect this. Derry was different than the other towns. It was eerie. But at this point, it was too late to turn back, their house was sold and Georgie was ecstatic about moving. They'd only have two days to settle in until they went to school. Two days until Bill was to fake happy again.

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 30TH, 2019

Walking into school, Stan was immediately met by Bev, who had taken his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Leave it to Beverly Marsh to support her boys on any given day. At this point, Bev was the only other female besides Maggie that he trusted, and Bev would make sure he knew she loved him. She kissed his cheek and whispered a sweet I love you before dropping him off to his first period. He was just fine until his teacher told him he was needed in the front office. He counted every finger four times on each hand until he made it to the office.

"Hello Stanley, this is William Denbrough, he's new and we would like for you to show him around." The boy waved at him, to which he replied with a warm smile. This really wasn't the day. 

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 4TH, 2019

It had been all week, and Bill had not seen Stan once since Monday. Not even in passing. It was like Stan just disappeared. Sure, he heard people talking about him, nothing but thoughts on Stan's sexuality, which was none of their business in the first place. But none of this stopped him from thinking about the golden-haired boy in class.

MONDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 2019

Getting coffee spilled on his shirt was not the start of a good day. Even though the kid apologized, Stan was freaking out. He was given the kid's hoodie, which he wore the whole day, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't see straight. So he took out his journal.

_ It happened again today. I couldn't focus at school because of a small mistake made by a kid I don't even know. I had to go sit in the waiting room for the guidance counselor for what felt like forever. Hopefully, I'll be better later.  _

"Stanley! Pay attention and put that journal away!"

"Yes, ma'am."

_ TUESDAY, OCTOBER 8TH, 2019, 4:47 PM _

Stan faked sick. He wasn't in the mood for people. It made it worse when Richie decided to bring all of his friends over. They were loud, laughing every few minutes. It was making him angry. So he decided to drown them out. He put in his headphones and blasted his music for a few hours. He had a pounding headache, but he didn't care. 

_ TUESDAY, OCTOBER 8TH, 2019, 10:27 PM _

_ unknown: hi stanley, it's bill denbrough _

_ Stan: Hi? _

_ unknown: you showed me around on my first day :) _

_ Stan: Oh. How did you get my number? _

_ Bill: richie gave me it. _

_ Stan: Hm. So... was there something you needed? _

_ Bill: Not really, but have a good night <3 _

_ SATURDAY, OCTOBER 26TH, 2019 _

Stan was in another one of his moods. So as he always did, he hid away when Richie's friends came over. Bev walked right into his room as she always did, with a small box that she always brought, wearing the sweet smile she always wore. 

"So, fill me in. Why are you avoiding this cute boy?"

"I'm not avoiding him, I just haven't seen him at school recently."

"Bull shit, Stan. He hangs out with Rich there's no way you haven't seen him."

"Okay, I have seen him. I just don't want to deal with him." He said, taking the box from Bev and taking one of the notes out.

"Deal with him?"

"Bev."

"Okay, okay. I rewrote Ben's because his handwriting is illegible." They both giggled, Ben really did have awful handwriting. But so did Richie. But they tried, and in Stan's mind, that's all that mattered.

"This extra one, whose is it?"

"Bill, the new kid."

"You made him write me a note?"

"No, he chose to. He saw me getting them together and wanted to help out."

"Oh, okay."

_ THURSDAY, OCTOBER 31ST, 2019, 4:45 AM _

Richie was making him watch movies with his friends. Also, he was forced to dress up. And he wasn't exactly happy about it, but he couldn't say no. And pretty much the whole night, he felt eyes on him. They weren't Bev's, because she was leaning on his shoulder, and they weren't Mikes, because he was passed out on the recliner. They had school in two hours, and he had not slept once. He lightly pushed Bev off of him, causing her to lay her head on Ben's shoulder instead, and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his bag of coffee beans, loaded them into the coffee maker, and poured water in. He sat on the kitchen floor waiting for the coffee to brew when somebody else walked in.

"You're drinking coffee at 5 am?"

"Yeah? Why are you even up?"

"I can't sleep," He said, coming over to sit next to Stan, "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, long time."

"You never hang around Richie, why is that?"

"I don't at school. I do at home whenever it's just him."

"Do you not like his friends?"

"I do, it's just I'm not exactly a people person."

"And they made you show me around?"

"The school doesn't really care."

"Yeah, most schools don't."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Stan it's 5 am," Bill laughed out.

"That means nothing to me."

_ WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 6TH, 2019 _

Stan was stressed. He had mid-terms coming up and he wasn't able to focus. He couldn't study on his own, but as far as he knew, none of the losers had any of his classes. But they were all determined to help him. And that meant the losers were in his room. Messing with things he didn't want to be touched. And he made the mistake of leaving once, and Ben found his journal. He came back to see Bav lecturing the boys about his things. 

"Can you guys leave? I think I'll be okay studying alone," Stan asked them. Ben apologized on his way out, but Bill stayed behind for a moment.

"Hey, if you want to meet me at Rosie's, I have flashcards for Psych. I'll be there at 4."

"Okay." And with that, Bill walked out of the Tozier household. Around an hour later, Stan was out of the house on the way to Rosie's. 

_ SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH, 2019, 3:29 AM _

Stan was on the phone with Bill for hours. Which he had never done before. Not even with Bev, and she was his best friend. Granted, it was for studying, but he wasn't good at phone calls in general. But it felt natural with Bill. Not one thing he said would be taken the wrong way when he was talking to Bill. It was a comfortable thing.

_ WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 2019 _

"Hey, Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Rosie's on Friday. Just us."

"A date?"

"Yeah. A date."

Stan had that conversation playing on a loop in his head.  _ A date with Bill Denbrough. _ It didn't seem real, in any way. But for once, he felt weightless. And he didn't want to let that feeling go.

_ FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 29TH, 2019, 7 PM _

Bill showed up at 7 to pick him up. Stan immediately bounced up from his seat, saying goodbye to Maggie and Richie, and walked outside to Bill's truck.

"You don't want to turn back, do you?" Bill asked him before they set off, to which Stan shook his head, causing Bill to wear a small smile the whole drive to the diner. 

_ FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 29TH, 2019, 9:30 PM _

Bill insisted on walking Stan back up the driveway. The whole time they were laughing and joking, and the weightless feeling returned to Stan. As Bill was walking away, Stan called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. And Stan did something he would never do, and walked up to Bill, placing a light kiss on his lips.


End file.
